


Damn

by senseiPusan



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkward Flirting, Domestic, Embarrassed, F/M, Feels, Hiding, Muscles, Museums, Sexual Tension, Slasher, Triggers, Violence, always the quiet ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: Spaulding is done with your shit and you need a boyfriend. Besides Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen is a weird place to hide every week.
Relationships: rj firefly/reader, rufus firefly Jr/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Damn

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always liked RJ. Of course there’s like nuthin’ for him. So viola!

“Howdy Y/N. Hidin’ from your daddy again?” With the ring if the doorbell. Spaulding greets you with a smile already knowing why you’re here.  
“You know it.” Slowly making your way to the counter. Sad to say you’re a little ashamed of this predicament.   
“Darlin you need to leave his ass or find a boyfriend. You hidin’ out here ain’t good for you. People are going to say you’re strange.”  
“I’m already strange. I willingly walk five miles to get here because I prefer hanging out with you and the museum than my daddy when he’s home.” Reaching the counter you kick at the floor. He goes through this speech every time.  
“Five miles? You’re saying you walk five miles just to be here?” A hand on his hip. He looks at you like you have two heads or something.  
“Yes, I walk everywhere I don’t have a car. I’m saving my money so I can leave this town.”  
“You need to leave his ass.”  
“I know I know. It’s just hard. I moved in to make sure he was alright after momma died but he started drinking again and it just got worse.” With your best doe eyes you plead for him to stop his scolding.  
“The usual?” Spaulding says after giving you a disapproving look.  
“Yup.”  
He places a chocolate bar and a bag of chicken on the counter. Thanking him, you hand over the money. Placing the bag of chicken in your bag. You begin eating the chocolate as you wander over to Aqualina.  
Hearing the ding of the doorbell you’re used to the slow trickle of regulars and random travelers. But ever vigilant to make sure it’s not your father. You always peek a look at whoever enters.  
Today is no other day. Turning to see who it is, you’re stunned. To say that you weren’t staring is a lie. You’ve never seen him before and you’re here at least twice a week. His tall muscular stature, dark brown hair with a button up shirt that looks a little tight has you weak in the knees. Biting your lip is the only thing that keeps you from drooling. You watch him closely as he walks to the counter and talks with Spaulding. The way he’s talking to him, Spaulding must know him. You briefly catch Spaulding call him RJ. Not very suttle in staring, Spaulding is looking at you. Before you can compose yourself, Spaulding’s given you a wink and smirk. Embarrassed you spin back around trying to ignore them. But you keep glancing at their reflection in the glass. Spaulding fucking knows what you’re doing. Cause every time you look at the glass Spaulding still has that smirk. Flustered you breeze past them and out the door. Berating yourself all the way home.   
_Spaulding knows._  
~  
This strange encounter goes on for three weeks. Every time RJ showed up you were only able to stay for a few minutes because you found yourself staring. Staring so much that your throat goes dry. Always ignoring him and Captain Spaulding before either one could say anything. This week you’ll be damned if you have to leave in an embarrassment.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Spotting Spaulding you make a b-line to him, leaning over the counter.  
“Well I’m about to eat this tasty donut but you’re interrupting me.”   
“Not the donut. You know what I’m talking about. You disappear and then RJ shows up a few minutes later.” Glaring you lean in .   
Suddenly he’s grabbed you by the shirt and hoisted you over the counter. Shocked your feet are dangling off the ground. Shit what have you done? Panic sets in.   
“Darlin you best be minding me. I saw the two of you eye fucking. You both need to stop being pussies and get on with it.” He is wearing a mean scowl, meaner than you’ve ever seen.  
“He.. likes me?” Now you’re confused, you never noticed RJ looking at you. Hell you didn’t even think he noticed you. well noticed you as a girl and not the random person who always suddenly leaves.   
“Damn girl pay attention! Why the hell do you think I’m even botherin’ with this?“ Aggravated he releases you.   
"I don’t know, to be annoying?”  
“Y/N. That’s the stupidest thing you’ve said yet. You’re grounded to your corner.” Deadpaning he points to your usual spot in the corner.  
“Fine.” Grumbling you straighten out your shirt and go to your corner. Damn it, you hate when he treats you like a child.   
Like always Spaulding disappears for a few minutes, returning with a shit eating grin. Exactly fifteen minutes later in walks RJ. In the glass you see Spaulding point at you, clearly done with your shit. RJ looks at you and you quickly glance away, hoping he didn’t see you staring.  
A thick silence fills the room, nervous you try not to panic. You’re not going to make a good impression if you’re flustered. God you hope he’s not a dick. The last couple guys have been assholes.   
RJ quietly makes it to your side and waits. Apparently waiting for you to make the first move. Well now or never.  
“Uh hi. Captain Spaulding says you go by RJ is that right?”  
“Yes…failed to mention yours.“   
“Y/N.” Giving a small smile. His voice is better up close, it has a deep country tone to it.   
“You draw?” He eyes the sketch book in your hand.  
“It’s just a hobby that I get to work on here. I’m surprised Spaulding hasn’t banned me yet.”   
“You visit often?”  
“About twice a week. I go for a walk and end up here.”  
“Lair. You hide out here about every other day.” Spaulding chimes. Immediately turning to glare at him. He returns the look with a meaner scowl, forcing you to turn back around. Now you’re just embarrassed.   
“Interesting place of choice.”  
“Better than some places.”   
“Better? That’s low expectations.”  
“Keep your expectations low and you will never be disappointed.” Excited, you’re able to get a chuckle out of him. He looks adorable when he smiles.  
“Can I see?”   
“Sure.” Tucking the pencil behind your ear you hand it to him. He flips through all of your decent and shitty drawings. Mostly shitty.  
“Interesting one.” Handing it back, he left it open to a particular page. It’s a skull that has a glass eyeball in the forehead.  
“Oh I was inspired by the whole third eye philosophy.” He gives you a confused look. “The third eye or inner eye that’s a mystical and esoteric concept. Referring to an invisible eye in the middle of the forehead. That provides perception beyond ordinary sight.” Staring at each other there’s a moment of silence. Obviously, he did not just understand a word you said.   
“That is a lot of words I don’t know.”   
“Sorry. Sometimes I just word vomit.” Motioning with your hand you pretend to vomit.   
“Cute and smart.”  
_Abort! Abort!_  
“Uh thanks. Never been those before.” Blushing you don’t know what to say. Expect that you are freaking out. He thinks you’re cute and smart.   
“Well I should be going. I have work in the morning. I’ll see you later.“ You slowly walk to the door. "GOODBYE SPAULDING!”   
"Bye Y/N.” A muffled shout comes from the back.   
“Bye RJ.” You give a wave before disappearing out the door.   
“Bye.”  
At home you find your father passed out in the recliner. You quickly clean up the empty beer bottles and trash before heading upstairs. Making sure to lock your door.  
It’s another two days before you make it back to Spaulding’s. Like clockwork, RJ sneaks up beside you. Waiting for you to notice but you always notice. The man is a walking wall of muscle. Giving him a smile you tuck the notebook away.   
“Here, I made chocolate chip cookies.”   
“Thanks.” He peeks under the lid before tucking the container under his arm.   
“How ungrateful. You didn’t bring me none?” Spaulding shouts from the counter.  
“Did you look in the container on the fridge?” Rolling your eyes you can’t believe he missed it.   
“What fuckin’ container?”  
“Red square tin.” You point at the most identifiable item on top of the fridge.   
“I’ll be damned, paint my ass blue and call me a baboon. You didn’t forget me after all.” Munching on the cookies he disappears into the back.  
“No hope for him.” Chuckling you turn back to RJ.   
“You bake?”  
“Every now and then. Mainly when I have a reason to.”   
“What’s your favorite thing to bake?”  
“Mmm. I would have to say cookies because I can eat the cookie dough while the cookies are baking.”  
“Doesn’t that give you food poisoning?”  
“They say it does but I’m willing to take the chance.”  
He chuckles, amused by your oddness. Maybe you’re weird for this reason.  
“Do you want a ride home?”   
Surprised that he asked, you hope that this doesn’t end badly if you follow him. Besides, it’s still a little early to go home. Though it would be nice to spend some alone time with him. Well out of sight of Spaulding.  
“Sure.”  
Outside you finally see what his ride is. His truck is one of those old ones. The kind where you have to slam the door shut to make sure it shuts and you have no idea how it’s still operational.  
Buckling your seatbelt there is a faint smell of liquor and car grease.  
“You want to see something that’s not at the museum?” Climbing into his seat he’s got this look in his eyes. Like he wants to test the limits of your sanity.   
“Yeah, what is it?”  
Smiling he puts the truck into gear. RJ drives a few miles outside of town, farther out than Spaulding’s shop. He pulls onto a dirt road that leads to a farm. Surrounded by a big wooden fence with several outlying buildings and one big farmhouse. The location and isolation of the farm makes you uneasy.  
“Follow me.” RJ instructs exiting the truck. Nodding nervously you follow. He walks to a wood shed. “Here.” He opens the shed door.  
“Wow!” Stunned you slowly walk around it. Someone has created a female Minotaur. The brown hair is styled on the cow’s head sitting cross legged in shorts and t-shirt. You’re unable to see the lines where the two have been attached. “Who made this?”  
“Otis.”  
“Otis?”  
“Adoptive… Uncle? The family adopted him years ago.” He shrugs not really sure how to explain it.   
“Well you can give him my regards. This is amazing.” You cautiously poke the snout.   
“I’ll pass it along.”  
The door creaks and you turn to look. Just to make sure that RJ didn’t leave you, nope it’s a new person entering. You knew RJ was tall but this guy is even taller! Really looking at him you see some deformities. From what you can tell they must be due to his stature.  
“My brother Tiny.” RJ explains seeing your confused face.   
“Hi Tiny. I’m Y/N.” It’s oddly funny that his name is Tiny but he’s so tall. You keep that to yourself. Tiny waves. “Nice shirt.” You point at his shirt. It says I got your back bro. One stick figure is holding the other stick figure’s back.  
He seems to chuckle before grabbing a hammer and shuffling away.  
“How many siblings do you have?” You make your way back to RJ’s side.   
“Just Baby and Tiny.”   
“Baby?”  
“Sister.”  
“Must be fun. I never had any siblings.”  
“You’re not missing anything.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.” RJ leads you back to the truck before you can question anything else.  
~  
Pulling up to your house the moment is bittersweet. You don’t want to go inside but you know you have to.  
“Thanks for the ride. I’ll see you later.” Smiling, you place a hand on the door handle. You struggle a moment to open it. The door is unlocked but you have to sort of shove it for it to open.  
Cracking the door, you turn to look back at RJ. Surprised. RJ has leaned over and is a few inches away. You swear he can hear your heart pounding. There’s only a pause before he captures your lips. His lips are surprisingly soft and so are his movements. Without a thought you press into the kiss. Only to have him part a few moments later.  
“Bye.” Smirking he doesn’t move as he waits for you to catch up.  
“Bye.” Dazed you fumble with the door trying to get out. You know you must be red as a tomato. Once out of the truck you keep peeking over your shoulder to look at him. Did he just lure you out on a date?  
RJ chuckles. So refreshing. Soft and reserved, nothing like his family who are loud, opinionated and chaotic.   
Since that night RJ takes you home every night you visit Spaulding. Always taking the long way around. The flirty smiles and mischievous looks on the drive home. Stealing kisses before you open the passenger door. Sometimes leading to wandering hands. Leaving you always wanting more. Making you braver every week.  
That all came to a screeching stop when you came home from work to find your father already home, drunk and awake.  
Making it to Spalding’s, you manage to sneak in and leave money on the counter after swiping a chocolate bar. You plan on hiding outside tonight to avoid any lectures from Spaulding.  
“Howdy Y/N.”  
S _hit._  
“Hey Spaulding. Just stopped in for a candy bar, I put the money on the counter.” Almost to the door you pause.  
“Y/N.”  
“Yes?”  
“Turn around.”  
Fuck!  
There’s no way of escaping. In defeat you slowly turn around.   
“What in the fucking hell is that?” He’s immediately around the counter and pointing at your face.   
“He got back early today.”  
“Did you at least hit the bastard before you left?”  
“Yeah… how bad is it?”  
“You haven’t looked?”  
“No.”  
“It ain’t pretty darlin.” Shaking his head you know he’s disappointed with you. You’re disappointed in yourself.   
“Damn.”  
“Come back here. Best to hide for the moment.” He pulls you along and behind the curtain into his break room. The walls are a weird off white color. There’s a recliner, a table with two chairs, a microwave and a small refrigerator on the counter. “Sit.”   
Not arguing you sit at the table. You’re embarrassed that he caught you like this. Now he’s definitely going to think you’re stupid.   
“Put this on it.” He hands you an ice pack wrapped in a towel.  
“Thanks.”   
He disappears back behind the curtain. Probably to turn the open sign around. With a defeated sigh you hold the ice pack just barely close enough to your face. The bruise is still tender and you haven’t decided yet if the cold is making it better or worse.   
Spaulding returns grumpy as ever.  
“Let me see.” You move your hand away slowly. “Got you good. Whole side of your face is bruised. You want to explain what happened?” Pulling the chair closer he sits in front of you.   
“He found out about RJ somehow. Was waiting for me at the door. Going on about him being trash and that I’m too young for boys.”  
“How old are you?”  
“I’m twenty seven.”  
“I’m only kidding but you’re still a baby compared to me.” Teasing he pats your knee.   
“Ha ha.” Huffing you put the ice pack back. “Son of a bitch!” You weren’t watching and put it on your skin too quickly.   
“Ah! You do have a potty mouth. I was startin’ to wonder if you knew how to curse.” Chuckling he leans back into the chair. Giving him the stink eye only makes him laugh harder.   
The ding of the doorbell makes him stop. “That should be RJ.”   
“RJ? You called RJ?” Panicking this night is just getting worse.   
“You have a few pages stuck together if you think I didn’t.”  
“Fuck.” Groaning as you stand, the walk to the curtain is too short. You part the curtain not ready to explain to RJ.  
“Y/N!” The drunken voice is fueled by anger.   
“Daddy?”  
“I should have known you would be here. Let’s go!” Before you can react he’s at the counter. He’s got a death grip on your arm and pulling you to the door.  
“No let go.” Kicking him in the groin. His grip loosens and you push him to the floor. “Spaulding!”  
Screaming you run back to the break room but a hand grips your ankle. Pulling you down with a hard thud.   
“Y/N!” Yelling, a possessed look takes over.   
Rolling over you use your other leg and start kicking.   
“Get off me!” Screaming at him. You don’t notice the figure barrelling through the door.  
In a millisecond he stops. Eyes never stop staring at you. Blood trickles down his face. That’s when you notice blood is everywhere and you see a giant metal hook lodged in the back of his head.   
You can’t process this, everything has gone numb. He’s dead. The man who’s tormented you these past few years. Making you regret everything you’ve done to help. Is dead.  
“Y/N.”  
“RJ?” Snapping your attention upwards. It’s RJ. This man must be heaven sent.  
“What the fuck is this?” Spaulding yells whipping a pistol around and glancing at the body. You point at RJ. Who bends over and picks you up like you were a rag doll. Proceeding to put you over his shoulder.   
“Whoa!”  
“What do you think this is? A fuckin’ clean up service? RJ!” Spaulding’s pissed and RJ clearly doesn’t care because he walks back outside. You are confused beyond all get out.  
“Damn it. I just mopped the floor.” Grumbling Spaulding gets the mop.   
Squealing of the truck door indicates where he has taken you. In one solid motion he moves you the passenger seat. His frame blocks any view you could have.   
To your surprise he gingerly takes your chin and tilts your head. Obviously to get a better look at the damage. This flip in focus makes you feel very inadequate. Second guessing if you deserve him.  
“Y/N.” He noticed your avoidance with eye contact.  
Finally looking at him you officially break down. “RJ I’m sorry!” Tears are pouring, body threatening to hiccup.   
“Why are you sorry? I should be. I didn’t get here sooner.”  
“He was waiting for me today. I know I should have just turned around when I saw him but I didn’t. I’m so stupid! I know better not to be there when he’s drunk and awake.”  
“Don’t worry about it. He got what was coming.”   
“Really? But he’s-”  
“A dead bastard.” RJ affirms. He wont have you mourning over that man.   
Letting it sink in for a moment you begin to nod in agreement.  
“Let’s get you home. It’ll be alright.” He kisses your forehead giving you a tight hug.   
“Okay.”


End file.
